Hungry for Love
by Billsdarkestnightmare
Summary: An AU in form of a prose, in which Roxanne is a mythical creature. Due to the slight sexual content, this story is kind of between two ratings. So I took the higher one just to be safe.


**A/N:**

 **This idea came to me after binge reading a lot of Megamind/Roxanne fanfictions on AO3, more specifically "and his skin is star silk" by megamegaturtle .**

 **The writing style is inspired by setepenre-set's "Teeth" and "My Love Has Wings".**

 **And We Are Renegade Rebels encouraged me to publish this prose.**

 **So I want to thank all this wonderful people and all the ones who kept me sane during the flu.**

 **The movie Megamind and it's characters are owned to DreamWorks.**

Hungry for love

Roxanne is hungry.

She always is

And she had hoped she would have grown accustomed to it by now.

But she isn't.

It drives her insane.

She is horrified what she has to eat.

She eats love.

Love of other people.

She would call herself a vampire, but she hates it.

She also hates it if people call her kind succubi, incubi and demons.

Roxanne eats love.

And she hates herself for it.

Roxanne knows she has to be more feminine in order to survive.

But she doesn't feel like it.

She doesn't feel like eating.

But she does.

Because her mother told her.

She is still hungry.

"Are you watching your waistline, you barely eat."

Says one of her (few) human friends during lunch.

Roxanne thinks:

"You have no idea."

She tries to be more feminine

But

It is the wrong time for her.

It is the wrong time for her curvy hips and narrow chest

For her cocky smile and sway that kept her family alive for generations

Even sirens are in need nowadays.

Like the human race wants them to extinct.

Roxanne had grown out her hair to her hip

And she is still starving.

She cuts it out of frustration.

Roxanne becomes a reporter.

The people adore her.

This is a save kind of love.

It comes in small dosages.

There is still enough for everyone.

Enough to keep her alive

But she is still hungry

So hungry

She takes herself a human once in a while

When the hunger is to strong

But they never stay.

They are dry after she eats from them and tell her the spark is gone

They are dry

And it takes time for them to recover and love another human

She takes the love which is meant for other people

And she hates herself for that

Cause even humans can starve if they don't receive love

Roxanne knows that humans never stay

They don't even stay for their children

Would she always be that hungry

Until she has a child of her own?

The people adore her

And there is always Hal

But her mother told her to keep her distance

"Pure lust is dangerous, even for them." She told her.

Roxanne always asks

Why?

Why can I not be like them?

Why can I not be a human?

Why can I not be like my father?

"Their blood is too thin." Her mother tells her

While she plays with Roxanne's hair

Drying her tears.

"It is never strong enough to create someone who is more like them."

The first time Megamind kidnaps her she feels like drowning.

This person is overflowing.

He overflows with love.

Roxanne met children who spilled less over.

Roxanne eats.

She drinks

She sucks in

What seems to be all around her.

She is ashamed that she is so greedy

But she was hungry for so long.

She hates herself after the kidnapping

For being so greedy

But she isn't hungry for the rest of the day.

Roxanne still eats the adoration of the people

She still sips from Hal

But now it tastes foul.

He always tasted this way

But know she notices it

After knowing what Megamind's tastes like.

Roxanne doesn't take herself another human anymore

She always eats from Megamind

During the kidnappings, tied to a chair.

She is ashamed

That she takes so much from such a kind person

Such an interesting and enthusiastic one.

But he doesn't seem like he would mind.

Wouldn't mind when she takes a sip once in a while

Doesn't seem to notice when she eats to satisfy her need for the next few hours.

Twice the week she is sated.

Megamind calls her "Temptress."

Roxanne gives a cocky smile

Flirty eyes while drinking from him

And thinks:

"You have no idea."

Megamind threatens her

Leans forward while she is in tied up and tries to look scary

Tries

He isn't scary at all

Roxanne noticed it the first time she saw him

Tasted him.

He couldn't be frightening

Not to her.

And he is so close now.

She tastes him

And she is hungry

So hungry

He leans a bit forward,

Towards her face.

Roxanne mirrors.

He leans a bit backwards, but he is too close now.

Roxanne catches him.

Catches his lips in hers.

Roxanne eats.

She drinks

She sucks in

The love which is mend for her.

He presses his lips to hers now.

Grasps her hair, holds her closer to him.

He takes her mouth

Like he was the one starving.

A while Roxanne holds herself back.

A while of over a month.

But Megamind doesn't like to hold back anymore

And Roxanne is too hungry to object.

How is she supposed to say this?

How should she tell him?

They are in tight embrace

Mouth to mouth

She is hungrily

Sucking in

What he gives

"You seem to have gained some weight."

"I did?" she asks.

Her kind barely changes their shape

But to the keen eye

To her family

To Megamind

They notice she is thin.

"Yes." He answers.

His hands gliding over her hip

"And in all the right places, too."

Cups her bottom

Lightning through her spine

He gives a different taste of him

It isn't foul

It is fresh

Roxanne mirrors.

How should she tell him?

She is hungry

She can barely hold herself back

So hungry

She becomes greedy again

How should she tell him that this is dangerous?

He doesn't know it, doesn't notice

How to tell him

That it's dangerous

Dangerous to touch her

So, so hungry

He breaks the kiss

Smiles shyly

"You know, this is fascinating."

"What?" She asks

Breathless

Hungry

He breaks eye contact

Wet eyes looking at the floor

"You, here with me." He answers.

"I'm not even a human."

"Well," she says

Still hungry

But also relieved

"Me neither."

They are in each other arms

Looking in each other eyes

He is playing with her hair

She is playing with his beard

Tears already dry

"You know, I always thought this was a legend." She says.

She doesn't know it, yet

Doesn't know that his blood is thick

Doesn't know that her family doesn't have to starve anymore

"What is a legend?" he asks.

"A pure soul. An infinite source that doesn't dry out."

He laughs. "You of all people thought this was a legend?"

"What makes you say that?"

He leans down and kisses her finger

"Because you are one of the most caring persons I know."

"You really think so?"

He caresses her cheek. "I know it."

"I was actually talking about you, Megamind."

He laughs. "You're bias. How am I a pure soul?"

"You would have left me by now if you weren't"

He goes stiff

Shocked

"I could never leave you. I love you."

Her smile grows wider

Softer

"Yes,"

She caresses his cheeks

Leans in for a kiss

Satisfied

He giggles when she whispers:

"I know."


End file.
